onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Episódio 398
Almirante Kizaru Move! O Arquipélago Sabaody no Caos! é o episódio 398 do Anime. Resumo Sengoku despacha o Almirante Kizaru para o defensor da honra dos Dragões Celestiais no Arquipélago de Sabaody. Silvers Rayleigh ajuda as crianças de Luffy, Kid e Law a começar um negócio crescente na Marinha para uma casa de leilões. Longo A notícia se espalhou rapidamente pelo Arquipélago de Sabaody, que Macaco D. Luffy encontrado não Nobre Santo Charloss não Casa dos Leilões Humanos , tem seus pares por suas vidas, sabendo que um almirante da marinha está chegando. Capone Bege e Jewelry Bonney com, Bonnie jurando que the irão destruir o Luffy não New World para tirar uma diversão no curta de Sabaody. X Drake , Urouge , Scratchmen e Apoo e Basil Hawkins também preparou suas tripulações, mas querem ver antes de sair. Na Mariejois , Sengoku recebe o relatório de ataque, com uma relação de cinco minutos sobre como Supernovas (incluindo Zoro , Kid Eustass , Lei Killer e Trafalgar ) também presentes. O almirante Kizaru , que está presente, diz a Sengoku que ele cuidará disso e não demorará muito. De volta à casa de leilões, Disco relata a Donquixote Doflamingo sobre assalto e fuga dos escravos à espera de venda. Doflamingo, no entanto, decidiu que a escravidão é passageira e lava como as mãos da Casa de Leilões. Ele diz que " sorrisos " são o futuro e deixa uma situação como o problema da discoteca. Ele observou that was called a action as a Shichibukai para se preparar para uma guerra contra Barba Branca . Os fuzileiros cercaram uma Casa de Leilões com armas e morteiros, com relatos de que Kizaru está vindo com uma " vanguarda especial ". Nenhum interior, enquanto Chopper tende a fazer Hatchan Ferimento de bala, o Kid piratas , piratas do coração e Chapéu de Palhando como o velho homem que apareceu nos bastidores tende um Keimi . Ele remove a gola da sereia, fazendo com que ao longo do tempo surfe, sabendo o que acontecerá se explodir. Franky está nos bastidores procurando como chaves. O velho, no entanto, aciona o temporizador no colarinho explodindo. Quando Franky pega como chaves nos bastidores, há uma explosão. Camie está bem, e coleira sumiu, deixando os presentes (exceto Franky) sem palavras. Como Pappug se reúne com Camie, Franky joga como chaves para os outros escravos pretensiosos. Os outros se perguntam quem é o velho e o que está derrubando a maioria dos presentes sem qualquer palavra. Há um velho chamado um poder chamado " haki ". O calor e o medo de todos os piratas presentes resistiram. Kid revela quem é o velho: "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh , ele próprio uma vez um pirata muito notório, embora Rayleigh diz para eles não sair por aí quem está dizendo, que é apenas um revestimento. especialista agora. Ele agradece a Luffy por salvar seu "velho amigo" Hatchan, then diz that a talk that ele sugeriu pode esperar até que eles escapem. Os marinheiros de fora a rendição das atuais Supernovas, marcando Law and Kid como as aplices das ações de Luffy. Rayleigh deixa uma fuga para os novatos presentes, e Kid, Luffy e Law saem, os três brigando sobre como cada um é capaz de limpar o cerco atual. Enquanto isso, você vai encontrar um pedaço de um pedaço de areia no parque, o que vai fazer o papel de sua barriga no primeiro lugar; O que é isso? Rayleigh diz aos outros que eles se encontram no Grove 13 (onde fica o Rip-Off Bar de Shakky ) após uma fuga. Os outros escravos fugidos são ouvidos Rayleigh e os piratas por libertá-los. Do lado de fora, os fuzileiros disparam sua primeira saraivada de balas de canhão, fazendo com que todos os três capitães da Supernova revelem seus poderes de Akuma no Mi. Luffy usa Gomu Gomu não Fusen para desviar uma balança de canhão dirigida a ele. Kid usa poderes eletromagnéticos para parar uma bala de canhão e atirar de volta nos morteiros ainda mais. Lei de criação de um campo de energia ao seu redor, uma bala de canhão e um marinheiro; Então ele só corta a cabeça da Marinha, substituindo-a pela bala de canhão. No entanto, a Marinha ainda está vivo, com uma lei de direitos humanos, Akuma . Onde os fuzileiros são reagrupados para o seu povo têm resgatar os refens, Kid diz a outros para não interferirem. Luffy o ignora e cobra os marinheiros, usando Gomu Gomu no Ami para pegar um monte de balas de canhão e estilingá-los de volta para os marinheiros, exceto um que gotejou e espalhou Law and Kid. Kid to a Luffy, que é completamente insano, e atrai um monte de armas e espadas com seus próprios poderes, atirando-os de volta nos marinheiros, forçando um retorno. O Capitão dos Marinheiros não é uma questão local Kizaru chegou, mas ele ainda não fez, embora os mesmos se preparem para se tornarem indecisos enquanto capitães da Supernova se levantam. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios do Arco Arquipélago de Sabaody Categoria:Episódios escritos por Yoshiyuki Suga Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Ryuji Yoshiike Categoria:Episódios animados por Masayuki Takagi Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Sumio Watanabe